Her Hazel Eyes
by Queen Nightingale
Summary: Ron and Hermione. Nuff said. Rated M for later chapters. Maybe HGDM at one point, we'll see. Mainly HGRW. ***Over 15000 Hits***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is my first fanfiction! Please be nice … D I'm very excited to start writing finally after being an obsessed fan for years. Please review! I'll only continue after I get 2 reviews.**

She stared out at the rain. It blew into her face, drenching her clothes, slowly chilling her to the bone. But, like a frog in slowly boiling water, she still stood there. Waiting.

He never came.

The Gryffindor commons room was loud and noisy, filled with shouts of students watching an exploding snaps game between Harry and Dean.

"SHIT!!!!!" Ron Weasley swore, glancing at his overly large watch, jumping up from his spot on the couch beside Lavender Brown, "I'm late! She's going to be FURIOUS!"

"Who, Ronniekins?" Lavender, his ever annoying companion grinned, baring her teeth, "Why don't you stay in here? It's like a hurricane out there - - - "

"NO I'VE GOT TO GO!"

His mussed red hair flowing crazily in the torrent of winds, Ron leaped past Lavender, rushing out of the Gryffindor commons. Running down the hallway (past many annoyed portraits who cursed loudly at him), he ran to the observatory tower at the top of Hogwarts. Glancing around furiously, and panting (leaning his arms on his knees), he sat down in a chair, hoping to spot her unmistakable bent figure and wiry frame.

"Damn."

Hermione rushed into the Gryffindor commons, moments after Ron ran out. She was a sight to behold. Her hair was soaking wet, and her hazel eyes (**A/N: Yes, hazel**) were watery with constrained tears. Thankful for the noise that made her invisible to her friends, she ignored the jeers of her fellow classmates as they pounced on Harry for cheating in a game of exploding snaps. She ran up into the room she shared with Lavender, Parvati and Ginny.

Lavender emerged from their shared washroom, peeking out from the door once she noticed Hermione's figure.

"Hey Hermy, what's new in your life?" Lavender grinned at her, expecting a pleasant reply back.

"My life is miserable." Hermione turned to her friend, her eyes dead of emotion, "The guy who I like doesn't think I'm even a girl. I'm ugly. I'm a bookworm. Nobody cares about HERMIONE." Her voice rose as she carried on.

Lavender's eyes widened as she took in Hermione's appearance. "Well, you certainly aren't ugly. Just a bit on the bookish side, really."

Hermione groaned, and threw herself onto her bed covers, "Where's Ginny?"

Lavender grinned, her eyes widening (a sure sign that gossip was about to pour out of her mouth), "She's downstairs with Harry, probably praising him about his awful exploding snap skills. Oh, by the way, do you have any idea what's up Ron's arse? He jumped up as if I had tried to sting him when I mentioned ---"

"I don't care about what's up Ron's arse. To tell you the truth, I don't care that much about Ron right now." Hermione's voice was filled with barely constrained anger that went unnoticed by Lavender, "If you see him, tell him that I'm busy."

"Busy?"

"Busy."

Hermione walked into the library, her face lowered and her hair tied back in a strict, severe bun. The strict bun idea didn't seem to work however, seeing as how her hair rebelled and had exploded in frizz framing her face. Walking past giggling students, she went to the back of the library (behind the dusty papers), set out her stuff, and got to work.

Not that she actually did any work. Hermione was starting to get into a bad tendency of just staring at the paper when she was actually supposed to be studying.

Ron burst into the library, wrenching the doors open. He stared down first years with an ominous glare that made the library fall silent, and dominated the room with his 5"11 lanky frame. A first-year giggled in excitement that the infamously hot Ron Weasley had entered the library, but he frowned at her (an action that made her giggle more), then groaned and stomped into the back of the library.

"HERMIONE!" He shouted, ignoring the enraged cries of the new librarian, Madame McLacstine, "I know you're here!!!!!"

Hermione turned her head towards Ron, watching him as he stomped up to her, nearly tripping over a table in the process. She sustained a giggle, remembering her anger.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!!!!"

"I FORGOT, OKAY?"

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN?!!! I'VE REMINDED YOU---"

"WELL NOT EVERYONE KEEPS AN AMAZING SCHEDULE LIKE YOU"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SCHEDULE RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!!!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE PERFECT DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE ELSE IS SUPPOSED TO BE!"

"WELL I STILL EXPECT THE BEST OF PEOPLE, AND I WOULD EXPECT THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE LATE!"

"WELL I GOT CAUGHT UP, OKAY?"

"With who?"

"Lavender."

"Well, WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO HER THEN, SEEING AS HOW I'M LESS IMPORTANT THAN HER, OKAY?"

Hermione stomped out of the library, stared at by the speechless first-year girls, trailed by an extremely red Ronald Weasley.

Ron sighed, and tousled his hair nonchalantly. "I'm sorry, okay? I just forgot."

"How could you have forgotten?" Hermione was close to tears, "I never forget anything about you. You promised me for two weeks that you would teach me … (she whispered) how to fly."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU'RE TO STUPID TO FLY ON YOUR OWN, OKAY?" Ron roared at Hermione, "Don't make a big deal of this!!!!"

Hermione was silent, and she walked away from him, tears building in her eyes. She wrung her hands in disbelief.

Ron ran after her, "I didn't mean to say it that way Hermione!!!!"

She bumped into an extremely buff chest on her way from Ron, crumpling to the floor.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER MALFOY!!!" Ron ran up to Malfoy, grabbing the equally tall boy by his collar, shoving him into the wall.

"I didn't notice that I committed a crime." Malfoy drawled, his ever-present smirk widening on his face as he noticed how red the two teens were. "What's this? A lover's fight?"

"He's not my lover, Malfoy." Hermione dusted herself off, getting up from the ground, "Ron, let go of him, I walked into him by mistake."

"Stupid ferret", Ron muttered, dropping Malfoy from his awkward position on the wall, chasing after the retreating figure of Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, okay? You know how mad I can get in a fight."

Hermione turned to him, her mouth pursed and annoyed, "Forget about it Ron. Just forget about it."


	2. Chapter 2

She tromped down the hallway, crying.

Tears

Fall

Faster

Than

Heart

Beats

She turned to look at him.

She looked away, too distraught by his confused look.

"I need you like a heart needs a beat."

(whisper).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much to everyone who replied back! Your comments were amazing! Find my response to them in here:**

**Thanks so much for saying its brilliant! You're brilliant for that. Yeah, I'm hoping that Hermione doesn't do anything too rash with Draco, but you never know. That's what a life's for, right? I know, I know, Draco and Hermione? Still. They have their own minds. I promise to update soon, really!**

**And let the show go on.**

Story:

"Wait, what did you say, Mione?" Ron looked quizzically at Hermione, who was close to bursting into tears, "I could have sworn you whispered---"

"OH JUST GO AWAY, OKAY?" Hermione turned and glared at the red-head, one tear falling down her face, "YOU PROMISED. BUT OH, NO."

She stomped down the hallway, stared at by the open-mouthed Ronald. He raced up to her, and grabbed her by her shoulders, shoving her against the wall, and glaring down at her.

"I made a promise, and I don't intend to break it." His now-husky voice took on an angry characteristic, "I'm sorry. Let's go now, okay?"

Hermione mustered as much dignity as she could, under the circumstances of their close quarters. Batting away his arms and her own disappointed heart, she pushed a finger into his chest, pushing him off of her, "Well, I don't want to anymore."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Now stop gaping. You look like a fish."

Hermione walked back with a silent Ron at her side, rolling her eyes at his uncomfortable presence. "You could at least make a bit of conversation, you know."

"Why not?" Ron's face was a lovely shade of purple, "Is it me?"

"IS IT YOU? Of course it's not you." Hermione groaned inwardly, waiting for his stream of self-conscious babbling to start.

"Well, I'm sorry for what I said before, Hermy.", Ron frowned at the ground, dragging his feet like a child, "I was just really angry. I'm very mad, though, that you still don't want to fly. Why not, then?"

"Because if you make promises, you should keep them! You lost out on an opportunity.", Hermione retorted, her feet landing her right in front of him in front of the Fat Lady portrait in front of … the world.

"I don't understand you.", Ron looked down at her, his blue eyes glinting with disappointment, "We could go right now."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"NO!" She said, pushing him back, her brain winning the fight, "I'm not letting the same thing happen as before. I hate falling---"

The Fat Lady swung forward, revealing a lipstick coated Harry grinning giddily at Ron, who gave him the thumbs up.

"Nice catch, mate!" Ron high-fived Harry, who blushed when he saw Hermione, "Ginny, right?"

"Wait a second."

"GINNY???!!!!!!!!"

"YOU ARSEHOLE THAT'S MY SISTER!!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for the reviews I've been getting! They really make my day. I'm only going to keep on writing after this update once I reach 15 reviews though. Review! It doesn't bite. … we hope. D**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I've been forgetting these recently, but yeah. Sue me. **

**Story:**

Ron lunged at Harry, his face red, tripping over the entrance into the Gryffindor common room. Harry sidestepped him, and he crashed into the floor, making a huge scene.

"RON!" Hermione yelped, running over to him, and helping him up, watched by a pissed-off Lavender Brown.

"I'm okay Hermione." Ron was blushing, but the tips of his ears still were red with fury. He allowed himself to be helped up, but then turned on Harry, nearly growling with feral anger, "Ginny? GINNY?"

"What?" Ginny's face peeked out from behind Seamus and Dean's chess table, "Is someone calling me?"

Faces turned towards Ron as he roared across the room, "HARRY FUCKING POTTER?"

"Yes, Harry Potter." Ginny stomped over to him, glaring at Ron, who was held back by Hermione, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE DATING YET!!!!" Ron yelled at her, slamming his fist into the wall, nearly hitting Hermione, "Oh, Hermione, sorry bout that."

"It's okay Ron." Hermione blushed, wishing she would disappear into the ground at that moment.

"Oh, okay, It's okay for YOU, my esteemed brother to fuck around with two girls, while I---" Ginny screamed.

"EXCUSE ME?" Ron spat in Ginny's face, making her recoil, "I am not (he made quotes in the air) FUCKING AROUND with two girls."

"Yeah right!!!" Harry frowned at Ron.

Ginny walked up to Harry, who possessively put his arm around her.

"OH, RIGHT, NOW YOU CAN TOUCH HER FREELY?" Ron's face was purple, and Hermione knew that he would be throwing punches in about two seconds.

"Ron?!", She turned to him, smiling sweetly, "They're young. It's not like they're doing anything other than snogging. And since when was it illegal to kiss?"

Ron's face visibly tensed up and he turned towards them, shouting: "YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING OTHER THAN SNOGGING!!!!????"

Hermione buried her face in her hands in exasperation, "No, Ron." She looked around and noticed the eyes of everyone in Gryffindor on them, "I think we might want to end this now."

Ron looked confused for a minute, and Harry took the opportunity to jump in with a quick jab to make up for his bruised ego, "And you're Mr. Perfect then, stringing Hermione on like that?"

Hermione scowled, and turned, glaring at Harry, "DON'T bring me into this. This isn't my problem."

Lavender Brown, unnoticed by the dueling quartet, looked furious at this, turning to Ron, "RON? You're stringing on both me and my friend?!!!"

Ron spitefully turned to her, replying, "This isn't your issue, Lav. Stay out of it."

"OH RIGHT? SO NOW I'M NOT PART OF THIS PART OF YOUR LIFE?!" Lavender looked like steam was ready to come out of her ears.

Ron rushed over to her, leaving behind an exasperated Hermione, Ginny, and Harry, "Oh, Lav, I didn't mean it like that."

"Here comes the nausea," Hermione pretended to barf.

All of a sudden, the portrait door swung open, and Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson walked inside.

"Oh my oh my!" Pansy gleefully giggled, pointing at Ron, "It looks like the weasel, the bookworm and the slut are having problems in their threesome!"

"Fuck off, Pansy." Hermione pulled out her wand, glaring darts at the shorter girl, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"We just decided to stop by in the neighbourhood!" Draco replied back to her, smirking handsomely, "You got a problem with that?"

"Damn right we do."

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindor-ians pulled out their wands at Hermione's uttered words. Draco backed up, laughing, holding his hands above his head.

"My oh my, we're letting ourselves get a bit far here now, aren't we?" Blaise Zabini grinned at Ginny, who blushed, to Harry's fury, "We're just here for a friendly cup of tea, that's all."

"And what fool decided to make the password to this pool of slum Chicken Wings?" Pansy cracked up, nearly doubling over with laughter. The Gryffindors stared at Ron, who blushed to the top of his ears.

"I was hungry, okay?"

Hermione groaned, and put down her wand, mimicked by the rest of the people in the commons, "Just leave, Malfoy."

"Only if you call me by my first name!" Draco teased her maliciously, reveling in the blush that spread across her face.

"Oh wait, I remember!" Hermione feigned a look of remembrance, "Ferret-breath, get out!"

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously, and in seconds, he crossed the room, breathing down on Hermione's 5"4 stature.

"I like your eyes." Hermione grinned at him, taking him off guard. And she really did, like his eyes. They were silver, and speckled, and gorgeous, and … you really could fall into them. Why she was mentioning it now was beyond her understanding.

"T-Thanks." He frowned, unnerved by her flattery, "Where were we?"

"Ah, I was just insulting you again, and you were about to curse me." Hermione reminded him.

"Right."

"STUPEFY" Draco yelled, catching Hermione by surprise. She dodged it by a millimeter, but tripped and fell back on her arm, twisting it, yelling in pain.

"YOU FUCKING FERRET." Ron roared, and jumped in front of Hermione as Ginny raced over to her, "I TOLD YOU TO NOT HURT HER."

"Fucking ferret?!" Draco smirked, "I like that. So curse me, big boy, if you're so … big."

"No, Ron." Draco and Ron turned to see the tear-streaked face of Hermione on the ground: Draco's face illustrating guilt, Ron's face illustrating fury, "He's not worth it."

Then she crumpled, hearing Ron's screamed words of the Jelly-Legs curse.

HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW

The world was dizziying.

Dizzifying?

Dizziyingifying.

Wait.

No.

Dizziying.

Dizzying. That's it.

Hermione pulled open her eyelids, straining against the bright light that streamed into her pupils.

She closed them again, stretching in her bed.

"Mione?"

She heard a voice, but turned, covering her head with the pillow.

"Mione?"

It got louder.

"I think she's up."

"Don't disturb her yet!" Madame Pomfrey's voice echoed, causing a migraine, "She's not healed yet."

"I'll say whether or not I'm healed yet." Hermione spoke aloud, into her pillow, "And I'm healed. No Granger isn't healed. We're strong, us Grangers."

She glanced up into Draco, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Harry's faces, all of which seemed to be about to burst with laughter, "Well, we are."

Giggles streamed above her, coating her in comfort. She dived back into her bed, covering her head once again with the pillow.

"Why's Draco here?", she turned, looking Draco straight in the eye.

"That's what I'm asking." Ron looked pissed off when Hermione looked at him for a bit too long.

"Well, I didn't actually think you'd get hurt."

"Muh. Whatever."

Then the sleep came again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yeah, okay, I said 15 reviews, but I think 9 is pretty damn good. Plus, writing a ron-hermione-draco-harry-ginny-neville ... etc. story is so addicting, I just couldn't bear to drag myself away. I honestly really need to work on my self-discipline. And reduce self-indulgence. Then again, why reduce it. Enjoy it.**

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, and here's what you've been (hopefully) waiting for.**

**Story:**

Hermione woke up a second time, and glanced around the hospital room. Ron was straddling a chair, looking down at the Quiddich-Men's Monthly Magazine, and Madame Pomphrey was tending to a frightened first-year who hiccuped frogs. She shifted, not wanting to make any noise. Unfortunately, the bed had other ideas.

CREEEAAAKKKK.

"'Mione?" Ron glanced over at her, his brow crinkled up.

Hermione immediately closed her eyes, hoping that he didn't notice the blush spreading across her face. Unfortunately, he did.

"MADAME POMFREY!!!" Ron pointed at Hermione, "SHE HAS A FEVER!!!"

Which, made Hermione blush even more fervently.

"SHUT UP RON I JUST WOKE UP." She glared at him.

"You're awake!!!" Ron grinned from ear to ear, and untangled himself from his straddling position, walking over to her bed, "How're ya feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling." Hermione felt pissed off. She wasn't sure why. But she definitely was.

"Whoa, whoa." Ron grinned even wider, making Hermione feel furious, "No need to get mad there."

"WELL SORRY FOR EXPRESSING MY FEELINGS!" Hermione shrieked at him, to Ron's obvious delight, "AND YOU BETTER DAMN STOP SMILING OR ELSE I'LL FUCKING PULVERIZE YOU!!!"

"You?" Ron giggled (yes, GIGGLED), "Pulverize me?"

"Why not?" Hermione suddenly felt depressed, "Oh whatever. I'm so worthless." A tear rolled down her cheek

Ron was immediately at her side, "Now, I didn't mean it like that."

Hermione noticed a hint of a smirk on his face, and rolled to the side, frowning fiercely, "Well if you're just going to laugh at me then go away."

"Nope." Ron shook his head, tossing his mess of red hair about, "No way hosee."

"HOSEE?" Hermione started laughing furiously, "WHY IS THAT SO FUNNY?" She started having difficulty breathing, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" She burst into peals of laughter.

At that point Madame Pomphrey rushed over to Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing to the poor girl?" She cooed over Hermione, adjusting the bedsheets of Hermione's resting spot. I.E. the hospital bed. She then turned to Hermione, biting her lip, "Dear, I think we need to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?" Hermione felt herself get extremely aroused, and blushed fervently when she saw the tips of her nipples strut their stuff in her hospital gown. She sighed, and turned bright red, groaning in delight. Ron burst into a guffaw, then noticed her nipples, and turned redder than a tomato in full bloom.

"Mr. Weasley, I think I need to talk to Ms. Granger alone." Madame Pomphrey turned to Ron, sticking her nose up at the taller boy, who's eyes didn't leave Hermione's heaving chest for a second.

"Uh, yeah, sure, okay."

He raced out of the hospital room, blushing red.

"Ms. Granger?" Madame Pomphrey shook Hermione, who immediately felt pissed off again once the arousal disappated.

"WHAT?"

"In order to cure your arm, which was severly broken, we could not use normal healing products because of your sulfur-based allergies." Madame Pomphrey looked into Hermione's eyes.

"SO? HURRY UP, WONTCHA?" Hermione stared the woman down.

"We had to use a specific potion, called _Moodis Aves_, called the Bird of Moods. We have already notified your friends, one of which being the young Mr. Weasley, and all have agreed to stay with you today during your 'moods'. Unfortunately, for the rest of today, you will alter between states of anger, depression, ecstacy and arousal, side effects of the potion."

"AROUSAL?"

Evidently Hermione was still pissed off.

"Arousal."

Ron's head stuck in between the hospital doors, from where he had been evesdropping (sp?).

"I'll help you out with that one, 'Mione." He grinned, licking his lips, teasing her mercilessly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

And evidently,  
It would be a prettty long dayyyy.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back! Enjoy.

Hermione hid herself in the blankets, pinching her own arm fervently.

"Dear? Are you okay?" The voice of Mme. Pomphrey wavered down to her.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?"

Hermione started sobbing.

"Oh dear me." Madame Pomphrey sighed, and patted the distraught Hermione on her back, "Howabout I send back in that Mr. Weasley fellow? I'm sure he'd make you feel much better."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO -" Hermione's voice warbled, only to be cut off by Madame Pomphrey again.

"Oh Ms. Granger, I'm sure it would make you feel much better. Now do be quiet and sit back down before I expelliarmus you to the spot." Mme. Pomphrey turned and looked at her, an edge in her eyes that Hermione hadn't ever seen before.

Hermione, the good girl that she was, didn't listen.

"Mme. Pomphrey, I really don't think that it's necessary to let Ron back in. He's a nice fellow and all, but I don't think that it would be great for myself right now." She tried to reason with her, slowing her breath down as to not snap at the older lady, "And anyways ..."

The doors of the infirmary suddenly banged open, revealing two identical grins on tall shoulders. AKA the Weasley twins.

"HERMIONE!" George grinned at her.

"We heard you weren't feeling too well." Fred strode up to her, patting her shoulder, "But I'm sure you'll be fine and dandy after a visit from the ..."

"JOKESTERS!!!!" They chorused, right into Hermione's flabbergasted face.

"Fred, George?" Hermione started to feel depressed, "Seriously. Go away."

"But we're the jokesters." George frowned, turning to Fred, who looked back at him with a titled eyebrow and puckered mouth. "Nobody can resist us."

"Yup, that's right! Nobody." Fred smiled from ear to ear.

Hermione swung the curtains on her infirmary bed closed.

Fred's face peeked through one of them.

"George, my dear old fellow."

George's face peeked through, opposite Fred's.

"Yes, Fred?"

"I think she needs to be cheered up."

"What a jolly good idea."

"NO IT'S NOT A JOLLY GOOD IDEA!!!" Hermione shrieked at them, causing the two brothers to howl with laughter.

"Okay, okay 'Mione." George (or was it Fred?) waved goodbye to her, his hand right in front of her nose, "We'll leave you alone."

"For now."

The two boys ran out of the infirmary, roaring with laughter. Hermione lay down on her pillow, covering her head with her hands. She seemed to have developed a blasted headache that just wouldn't go away. She closed the curtains again, ignoring the looks Mme. Pomphrey was sending her way, and tried to fall asleep.

HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW

"'Mione?"

"What." Hermione's tersely responded back to whoever dared interrupt her sleep.

"Hey."

The curtains to her bed were opened quickly but quietly, and through the blinding light, Hermione saw the indicative frame and red hair of Ron. The last person who she wanted to see, to tell you the truth. Honestly, the last time she saw him she got aroused, for god's sake.

So, being an honest-to-god teenage girl (if a bookworm at that), she promptly blushed straight to the roots of her hair and dived her face into the pillow.

"Hermione. I know you're awake." Ron teased her, grabbing her shoulder lightly to wake her up. Little did he know (or maybe he did know) that tingles were now covering all of Hermione's back from where he touched her.

"I'm still mad at you for not teaching me how to fly." Hermione's muffled response came.

She could hear Ron shuffling around on the spot, probably running his hands through his unruly hair in frustration.

"Uh ..."

"Nevermind." Hermione mumbled again.

"Anyways," Ron's voice brightened, "Harry and I have stopped fighting at least. He said to say hi."

-mumble-mumble-mumble

"What?"

Hermione could almost taste the tension in the air.

"I said Hi Harry." Hermione grinned into her pillow. It was fun for not having to initiate conversation for once. She sat up, facing Ron, then regretted her decision and promptly felt heat rise to her cheeks again, and felt very aware of the fact that she was only seperated from him by a thin nightgown. How did she come to wear it, anyways?

"Ron?" Hermione assumed a confused look, "Why are you here?"

"What, can't I just be here to be with my friend?" Ron's eyes twinkled as Hermione's heart cracked in two.

"Friend?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah." Now it was Ron's turn to look confused, "Aren't we friends?"

"Of course, for sure Ron." Hermione rushed to reassure him, trying to ignore her rapidly heating cheeks, "It's just ..."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if ..." Hermione rapidly ran through her brain, "THERE WAS ANY HOMEWORK I WAS MISSING! RIGHT!"

"Okay." Ron gave her a weird look, "What classes do you have with me?"

"All of the classes, Ron." Hermione looked hurt, "Except for arithmancy."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Ron grinned at her, and gazed at her through blue eyes, obviously thinking, "Let me remember."

He drummed his hands on the side of the wall (he was standing relaxed, leaning against it while Hermione was sitting up in her bed and turned towards him) and stared into her eyes. Hermione gazed back into them, lost in a world of perfect blue (A/N I haven't decided whether or not to make them blue or brown yet). She gazed, and gazed, and gazed, and gazed, and ...

sank.

"That's it!" Ron nearly jumped up, startling Hermione from her perusal of his eyes.

"You have potions homework, easy stuff, really, and a transfiguration quiz on Monday. Plus, in herbology, you're going to disect something or other." Ron grimaced at the thought of a plant disection.  
--- 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys …**

**Who am I kidding ********. The majority of you are girls.**

**And although it would be nice to find the guy of my dreams lurking on … it's probably not gunna happen. **

**K, now on with the story! Please remember to review – it really does make my day.**

A couple hours passed by after Ron left, and Hermione dozed in and out of a state of stupor.

_The clock struck one. The mouse ran down. Hickory dickory dock. _

Hermione awoke to the sound of exceptionally loud yelling. Cranking her sanded down eyes (the sand-man certainly was busy that morning) open, she groggily sat up and watched the scene in front of her unfold, too dazed by sleep to actually comprehend what was happening.

Ron was pacing back and forth along the hospital's creaky floors, staring daggers at Draco Malfoy, who was assuming Ron's position just a couple hours ago – straddling a chair in the most masculine way possible. The tension of the air could be cut with a butter knife.

"What." Ron forcibly turned to Draco and said, "Are. You. Doing. Here."

"Apparently monosyllables don't suit you, weasel." Draco retorted, running a hair through his mussed blond locks. He must have forgotten the gallon of hair gel at his mansion. Hermione liked it better that way. It reminded her of a certain messy haired red-head.

"Uh, hello?" Ron imitated a very very pissed off masculine valley girl, and furiously stomped up to Draco, "I asked you a question, ferret."

The two boys stared at each other, and Hermione swore that electricity crackled around them.

Finally, after their showy masculine stand-off, Draco grimaced and stood up, barging into Ron's solid figure, "Sorry for interrupting your time with the mudblood, weasel, but I really should be going somewhere now - "

"EXCUSE ME?" Hermione's lips automatically pursed as the boys turned to her, identical expressions on their faces of being caught stealing from the cookie jar, eyes wide, lips stuck out, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Yeah, Malfoy." Ron turned to Draco, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

"It slipped out, okay?"

"How can something like that slip out?"

"How can you date a slut, weasel?"

"Keep Lavender out of this, ferret-breath. Oh, by the way, you might want to start using Listerine. It's this fascinating muggle invention."

"Right. And you would know all about muggles, you BLOOD TRAITOR!"

"DEATH EATER!"

"ALL AROUND LOSER FROM THE GOLDEN TRIO!"

"FOLLOWER OF A HALF-BLOOD!"

"WELL YOU'RE DIRT POOR!"

"AND YOU'RE FILTHY RICH BUT LIKE THEY ALWAYS SAY, MONEY DOESN'T BUY FRIENDSHIP, AND I GUESS 'THEY' WERE RIGHT!"

"HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU, WEASEL, BUT I HAVE WAYYY MORE FRIENDS THAN YOU DO!"

"OH YEAH?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, GINGERBREAD BOY? IM NOT CALLED THE SLYTHERIN SEX GOD FOR NOTHING!"

"THAT'S LOVELY MALFOY, BUT I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR LOVE LIFE!" Ron's face turned red and he backed away from the smirking Draco.

"Sure you aren't."

"WHAT? I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR LOVE LIFE."

"That's what they all say."

"You're one NASTY BLOKE, MALFOY!"

"WELL … LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER!"

"RAN OUT OF INSULTS, HAVE WE?"

"SHADDDDDUPPPP!" Hermione screamed at them both. Both of the guys were facing each other, roaring at one another, about to tear each other's faces off, wands in their hand. The entire hospital wing had awoken, and was staring at both of them. The first year who had been vomiting god knows what started giggling. Hermione shot her a look of hell. The first year shut up.

"Now, both of you" Hermione gritted her teeth in anger, sounding surprisingly like Professor McGonagall and Ms. Weasley combined "Are going to leave this hospital wing AT ONCE!"

"Aww, Hermione, he started it." Ron cast a withering glare in Draco's direction, the latter pretending to pick off invisible fleece from his robes.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" She shrieked at him, startling Ron, "I will NOT be messed with right now!"

"Bilius?" Draco snickered.

"Oh shaddup Malfoy." Ron's ears turned red, "Anyways, you never ANSWERED WHY YOU WERE HERE!"

It was Draco's turn to turn pink.

"Well, erm, uh …"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Ron roared at him, and both boys pulled out their wands.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione yelled, then began to whisper in a deadly soft voice, "No more yelling."

The entire hospital wing turned their faces towards Malfoy, who appeared to be fidgeting. Even Mme. Pomphrey looked curious as she peeked out of her office nosily.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't actually mean for the stunning spell to hit you, Granger." Draco's eyes were directed on the floor, but his shoulders were still high and in his voice rang the Malfoy pride …

slightly,

only slightly,

humbled.

Ron's mouth dropped a mile to the floor. Hermione was sure that if it could, it would be in Timbuktu by now.

But then again, hers would be joining it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooooooo my dearies.**

**I am very very sorry that I haven't updated in a while – but I was busy over XMAS break, so yeah. My apologies.**

**I want to give a shoutout to the following people who reviewed so far:**

**iluvharryandron, ImYourNightmare1992, and TiffanyM because you all rock my socks.**

**Also, I just wanted to change something that I wrote in a previous chapter: Ron is now ****6"2.**** I realized that 5"11 didn't make him gangly enough. Draco's like ****6"1 and ½,**** so they're practically the same height. Which makes me, at 5"5, a complete midget.**

**I have had over 6000 hits! Which makes me happy. TOOTHY GRIN**

**Please review, and on with the story.**

"Wait." Hermione squinted her eyes at Malfoy, who was trying to regain his previously snobby attitude by dusting imaginary fluff off of his robe, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"WOAH." Ron's eyes bulged and his cheeks puffed out in amazement as he poked Malfoy, "And I think it's really Malfoy too!"

"Stop poking me!" Malfoy shrieked as Ron kept on poking his upper bicep, slapping him away.

"I can poke you if I want to." Ron smugly said, continuing to poke him.

"STOP ITTTTTTTTT!!!!!" Malfoy grimaced in horror as Ron stepped back from him, "Why the hell were you poking me?"

"I wanted to see if you were real."

"SO IF YOU POKED ME YOU COULD TELL?"

"Yeah-huh."

"Seriously?" Malfoy quizzically frowned, "You're joking."

"Wow Malfoy," Ron sarcastically said, "It really seems that you are pointing out the obvious today."

"Oh my god." Hermione dived back into her pillows from her vantage point in her hospital bed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW

Two days later, Hermione was released from the hospital wing at lunch. Her stomach growled. RRRRRRRRr. RRRRRRRRr. RRRRRRRr.

_SHADDUP_! Hermione screamed in her head, slapping her stomach madly as she ran towards the Great Hall.

WHAMOCAZAMOSMACKBANGWHACKPOOSHWWWWWOW.

From her sprawled out position on the floor, she continued slapping her stomach, getting up and ignoring the person beside her until he coughed.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione said incredulously, immediately dropping her hand from beside her stomach. Which was then obnoxious enough to growl.

"Miss Granger," Snape's deep voice made her innerly cringe, "I would advise you to look where you are going. 10 points from Gryffindor for your apparent clumsiness and another 5 points for that disgusting sound your stomach is making."

He got up (as gracefully as somebody who was just slammed into could) and proceeded down the hall, cape flying behind him, greasy hair glistening, as Hermione mouthed swear words at his back.

"And in the future, Miss Granger," Snape stopped and turned around to look at Hermione, "I would advise you to not swear at a teacher's back. 5 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione's mouth dropped open as he turned and glided down the hallway. Screaming in outrage as soon as Snape had turned the corner, she sat down at a bench (a.k.a. the floor) and held her head in her hands. 5 minutes of silence wouldn't kill her stomach, would it?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr.

"OH shut up, won't you?" Hermione glared at the protruding area of her body that was causing her so much trouble, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

Spying Ginny, Neville, Harry and Ron sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, she promptly marched up to them, grabbed a bun off of Ginny's plate, plopped herself down, and ate it in a way that would make Ron proud.

Harry, Ginny, and Neville were apparently floored.

"That's my girl." Ron grinned, then turned and chugged down a glass of orange juice.

Ginny was the first to regain her speech.

"Oh, good, I'm glad you're back now!" She smiled at Hermione, who was unable to respond except for a grunt due to the bun in her mouth, "Has the potion worn off?"

Hermione swallowed and nodded, turned her head, and grabbed Harry's half-eaten chicken sandwich.

"Hermione!" Harry tried to grab it out of her hands, "I was eating that!" He groaned and grabbed Ginny's, who grabbed Neville's, who tried to grab Ron's **beef** sandwich but couldn't because Ron was all the way beside Ginny who wasn't anywhere near Neville.

"Guysssssssss." Neville whined, then grabbed a fresh **chicken** sandwich, and shoved it into his mouth, "I was eating that, you know. Well, I hate beef."

"That's nice, Neville." Ginny said.

Harry turned to look at Neville, "Why?"

"Why what?" Neville looked back at him.

"Why do you hate beef?"

Neville looked down at his chicken sandwich, "I'm trying to go vegetarian. I don't eat red meat anymore."

"Red meat?" Ginny frowned, an action that made Hermione instantly hate her because of her lack of wrinkles in the forehead area, "Beef isn't red. It's brown."

"Yeah, but it's considered red, Gin." Ron took the time to talk, making everyone duck due to the food spewing out of his mouth.

"Actually though, why's that?" Neville asked, looking at Ron, who was attempting to eat a piece of watermelon the size of his head.

"I don't know." Ron shrugged, "Maybe because there's more blood or something?"

Hermione sighed, and explained, "In culinary terms, red meat refers to meat that is red when it is raw. In nutritional terms, red meat is just meat from animals. The meat of adult animals, such as horse, beef and mutton is considered red, while the meat of more domestic animals, such as chicken, is considered white meat. Game, or where wild animals are shot, is sometimes called black meat." (A/N: courtesy of wikipedia)

"Oh." Neville said, grimacing at the beef on plates in front of the group, "That's kinda gross."

"Yeah. That's what I meant.", Ron mumbled through his watermelon. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what colour my meat would be called!" Harry grinned, flexing his bicep through his robes, "Definitely red."

"Nah," Ginny smiled sweetly at him, "I'm thinking softer, more feminine. Pink."

"What?" Harry's smile diminished, "I am not PINK."

"Pink is a perfectly good colour, Harry." Ginny turned to face him, moving her finger in a tut-tutting sort of way, "And only real men can wear it."

"Well I'm a real man and I don't wear pink." Harry snorted indignantly.

"Hmm." Ginny turned back to examine her sandwich.

"AND what, exactly does HMMM mean?" Harry's face turned red as Ginny started laughing.

"You can get so riled up Harry!" Neville grinned at him, "It's just a colour."

"Well," Harry poked his bicep, "I don't like pink."

Hermione spoke up, "Harry Potter. I dare you to wear pink for the whole day."

Ron choked on his food, as Ginny started laughing again. Harry looked plain outraged.

"Never!!!!"

"Why?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Because … because …"

"I have it!" Ron grinned at Harry, "If you wear a pink robe for the whole day …"

"I'll help you with your Transfiguration homework!" Hermione said, then giggled behind her hand, as Ginny plain out roared with laughter. Neville started hiccupping with his effort to not laugh.

"The esteemed Harry Potter, wearing pink!" Ginny nearly rolled off her seat, she was laughing so hard, "Oh, Harry, are you too chicken?"

Harry's cheeks turned a red colour, "I don't wear pink!"

"Bawk bawk!" Ron imitated a chicken as Harry hid his face behind his sandwich.

"Fine, okay?" Harry grimaced, "I'll wear the damn robe. Oh man, the whole school will think I'm a floozy!" He promptly began hitting his head on his plate.

"It'll be okay, honey." Ginny grabbed the plate out of his hands before he could do any serious damage.

"You've fought Voldemort anyways, right?" Hermione said, "What harm could a pink outfit do?"

"Oh God," Ginny dissolved into giggles again, "Imagine him facing You-Know-Who in a pink jumpsuit."

Ron took on a high voice, "Voldemort! I come in pink!"

"Imagine him wearing one of those leopard pink high pants, and John Lennon round glasses."

"And a pink headband too!"

Ron chuckled and resumed the high voice, placing his hand on his hip and thrusting his jaw to the sky, "You-know-who! I-hate-you! And, like, totally, with that hair … tsk tsk darling I think you would look so much better with a swoosh."

"Ohhh, shaddup." Harry buried his face in Ginny's lap as the Gryffindors roared with laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wazzup ma soldja boyz.**

**So, everyone else give a super round of applause for everyone who reviewed and had an opinion about my story. Here you all are, and how you voted for a possible Hermione/Draco hookup.**

**AT THE NUMBER ONE SPOT, ITTTTSSSSS**

**RonWeasleyismiking (for being the most current person to vote haha)**

**The rest of you amazing folks are:**

virg – no

TiffanyM – maybe, as long as Ron ends up with Hermione

tamara72 – maybe, as long as Ron ends up with Hermione

fanulh – no

vakilinchuk – no way.

RonWeasleyismiking – yes to piss ron off

**SO THERE HAS BEEN AN AMAZING VOTE OF **

**[DRUM ROLL PLEASE**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

**so, one thing in the plot is for sure – they will ****not**** hook up.**

**SOBBBBBBBBB I personally was looking forward to Hermione hooking up with him just ONNCEEEE. Goshhhhhhh people.**

**ALSO give a big round of applause to **TiffanyM **for her support for … at least 3 chapters reviewing!**

**To everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply personally to your messages (my computer hates me so much I can't even access my email). So don't feel neglected. Your names (or fake ones) are being read by people all across the world right now.**

**Come on people. You know you want to review. I can just sense your little fingers itching to press that button. Itch. Itch. **

**Anywhoo, here's the rest of what you've all been waiting for:**

"Hey HermioneEEEEEEE!"

"What, RonalDDDDDDDDDD?"

"Uh, 'Mione, why are you pronouncing my name so funnily?"

groan. "No reason, doofus."

"I am not a doofus!"

"Are too. And your tie's undone." _And it looks goddam good too._

"Aw, 'Mione, come on. You know you like it like that."

Sniff. "Well, as a prefect, I find it necessary to have high standards of personal groomOOF"

Snicker. "Well well, mudblood, what are you doing standing in the middle of the potions room?"

SWISH OF WAND

"GET HER DOWN FROM THERE FERRET"

"Aww. Poor Weasel's going red."

"40 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN IF YOU DON'T GET ME DOWN NOW MALFOY"

"Aww. Granger's purple."

THUD.

SWACK

BANG

DUCK

UPPER-ARM IN STOMACH TYPE OF GRUNT

POKE

"STOP POKING ME YOU BLOODY IDIOT"

"Well sorry. Didn't mean to invade your personal space, ferret."

SWISH.

"Well, well. Look at this little pileup in my usually clean potions room. Why, Miss Granger?! I didn't know that you enjoyed heights so much."

"I don't normally sir."

"FOR GOD SAKES HERMIONE TALK BACK TO THE DAMN - "

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Nothing," roll eyes "sir."

"Now, can you get the damn bastard off of me? These are my freaking NEW ROBES!!!"

"Yes, do extricate yourself from Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley. And may I ask you two why you were lying on one another? Or is there something you're not telling us?"

LAUGHTER FROM THE CLASS

"EW GOD SNAPE WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I'M TELLING MY FATHER THAT YOU SAID THAT ABOUT ME!!!"

"10 points from Gryffindor for not addressing a teacher properly, Mr. Weasley."

ANGRY MUTTERING FROM THE CLASS

Groan. "Yes sir."

"Malfoy, get back to your seat."

"Uh, sir?"

"What is it NOW, Mr. Weasley?!"

"Hate to break it to you sir, but Hermione's still dangling from the windowsill."

"I KNEW that, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for informing me."

"Uh, but sir?"

"What, Mr. Potter?"

"You're just going to leave her there?"

Blush. "SHE is very much PRESENT, thank you very much."

"Miss Granger, are you so pretentious that you just feel the need to talk back every single second of your living life? Now class, turn to page 376 on manticores."

"PROFESSOR SNAPE, I DEMAND YOU LET DOWN 'MIONE RIGHT NOW! THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE … uh … DIRE IF YOU DON'T!"

"Ronald, I safely can say that was the lamest threat I've ever heard anyone say before."

"Thanks for the support, 'Mione."

Silence.

"LET ME DOWN FROM HERE RIGHT NOW MALFOY YOU FREAKING BASTARD."

WHISH.

THUD.

Feet running quickly up to her. Large gait.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, are you okay?"

Other feet slowly coming up. Quiet. Multiple feet following his feet at a distance. Sounds of students shuffling and whispering..

"Miss Granger, 10 points off of Gryffindor for not staying quiet in class."

"Professor Snape. She just fell off a goddam windowledge."

"Thank you for that oh-so" drawl. "VALUABLE piece of information, Mr. Weasley. Class, back to your seats. Now, can anyone tell me what exactly is a manticore?"

Sound of students gasping.

"Miss Granger?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo again.**

**Thanks rubysunset for replying! gives cookies and milk**

**And on with the story.**

HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW

"_Miss Granger?!"_

Hermione sat still. Her lips were pursed in a straight line, and as the class stared even more, her hand twitched in her chair from where she had duct-taped it.

"Miss Granger," Snape sneered, "I do believe that this is the first time in Hogwarts that a student has utilized a muggle invention to not answer a teacher's question. Oh wait, no, that was the Weasley twins. But I do believe that it is safe to say that you are the second."

Draco leered at her from across the room, "Aw. Mudblood's gone kinky, hasn't she now?"

The slytherin side of the classroom hooted as the Gryffindors glared at them.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione stared at him, "As a prefect I have the right to deduct 30 points from you. 30 points from Slytherin due to your rude language."

Draco's eyes bulged out. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well then," He sneered back at her, "I take 50 points from Gryffindor."

"WHAT?!!!"

"HE CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

"THE BASTARD!"

"Well, provide your reasoning, ferret." Hermione said, furiously staring at him.

"First of all," Malfoy said, ticking his fingers on his hand, "Your ugliness has provided a temporary … bad colour to the room. And that hair? A definite violation of Hogwart's hygienic code."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione shrieked, attempting to stand up (but failing due to the duct tape), "At least I'm not low enough to take off points from your house for no reason!"

"Well, that's your fault, mudblood."

"Stop calling me MUDBLOOD!" Hermione ripped her hand off of the chair, and pointed her quivering wand right in his direction (and making other students jump out of the way of her wand – Hermione wasn't the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw for nothing).

"100 points from Slytherin." Ron winked at Hermione and stood up, the latter turning even redder, but hiding her face under her mass of unruly curls, "For being such jerks."

"200 points from Gryffindor!" Pansy shrieked at Ron, pulling out her own short, stubby wand and pointing it at Hermione, "And get that wand away from my Draky!"

"Pansy, I am not your Draky." Draco turned and rolled his eyes at Pansy, "And this is business. You are to not interfere in business."

"Excuse me? I have every single right to interfere in whatever business I want to, Draco." Pansy narrowed her eyes at him, moving her wand in front of his chest.

"Pansy. Don't start this now." Draco murmured at her, attempting to be discrete but failing miserably.

"Draco." Pansy glared at him.

"Pansy." Draco replied, scowling.

"Draco." Pansy growled, pushing Draco nearly off his seat with her wand.

"Pansy." Draco muttered, hanging onto his seat with his leg.

"FINE YOU WIN!" He threw his arms into the air, as Pansy grinned victoriously, "For merlin's sake though, Pans, couldn't you have waited a bit later!"

"Why's that?" Ron grinned innocently at Draco from across the room, "Too scared to admit that you're WHUPPED?"

"w00t!!!!" The Gryffindors screamed, chanting, "Whupped, whupped, whupped!" at Draco across the room.

"Bollocks." Pansy grimaced in Ron's direction, "To ashamed to admit that the mudblood and the slut won't make a threesome with you?"

Ron levelled his wand in Pansy's direction as the Gryffindors silented. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what she said, asswipe" Draco replied, sneering at him, "Got no love life of your own? Oh wait, or is that the mudblood? Sitting all alone in the library, just doing work, when nobody actually cares about her?"

Hermione felt her eyes fill up with tears, and she glared at Draco.

"Don't. Insult. Her." Ron growled at Draco, who merely grinned back at him.

"Or what, loser?" Draco turned and looked right into Hermione's watery eyes, "Look, even the bookworm knows the truth. She's nearly crying. She has no friends, she's worthless, and to tell you the truth, she's lower than the dirt on my shoe."

"Evanesco Waddiwasi!" (**A/N: Lupin's jinx used to make chewing gum shoot up Peeve's nose**)

"Silencio!"

"Diffindo!"

Malfoy lay in heap in the middle of the Potion's classroom. The top of his nose had been severed with a severing charm, his nose was stuffed with chewing gum, and he couldn't talk.

"50 points from Gryffindor." Snape swept up the stairs and his eyes landed on Hermione's tear-streaked face, "But I'm being generous. I let this go on for too long. Potter, accompany Malfoy to the Hospital Wing."

Harry hesitated, being one of the people who had cast a spell (silencing) on Malfoy himself.

"Now."

He jumped down the stairs.

"Now, Weasley and Granger, is it?" Snape leered at the two students, Ron who just looked awkward and Hermione who looked defiantly depressed (**A/N**: This is possible), "I'll expect you in my office tomorrow for detention. Don't be late. Class, if I can say that it was that, is dismissed. Your essay on the properties of dittany is due in two days. I expect it to be 5 parchements long."

The class slowly dispersed, and Hermione and Ron made their way over to their table.

"Ugh." Ron groaned in disbelief, "Another detention? This'll be my second this week alone!"

Hermione quickly gathered up her belongings and shoved them into her bag, too immersed in sniffling to notice Ron talking to her.

"'Mione?" Ron leaned down beside her face, "You alright?"

Hermione gave a start as she saw how close their faces were to one another. Just a couple inches and the distance would be closed. And she would finally be able to taste that one deliciously sexy freckle above his lip.

"Fine." She muttered, pulling herself away, wiping her eyes childishly and trying to ignore Ron's eagle-eyed concerned gaze.

"You do know that everything Malfoy was saying was wrong, right 'Mione?", Ron looked down at her concernedly as she shoved her remaining potions in her bag. The classroom was fully empty by now.

"We're going to be late, Ronald." Hermione pulled on his sleeve, dragging him with her out of class, "I refuse to be late to Herbology because of emotions."

"They aren't just emotions," Ron replied to her, peering down his long nose as he walked beside her (and Hermione trotted beside him to keep up), "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No!"

Hermione threw her bag against the floor and crumpled against the wall, tears streaking her face. She crossed her arms protectively against her chest.

"You know, Ronald, I'm not okay. I'm not okay in being the ugly bookworm anymore. I'm so sick of it. SICK OF IT, YOU HEAR?"

She dissolved into sobs, then felt a warm body pick her up as if she was a ragdoll and set her on her feet, still hugging her.

"You aren't just an ugly bookworm, 'Mione." She glanced up at Ron, who looked down at her, "But if you were one, you'd be one darn smart one."

"Ron, that makes no sense." Hermione sniffled into his chest, smelling his musky cologne, "If I was a bookworm, I'd be smart already."

"And look at that!" Ronald grinned down at her, cradling her body with his, "You're already so smart that you can correct me. That has to count for something."

"I guess so." Hermione sighed into his chest, never wanting to leave.

"Now, lets go to Herbology so you can star in class, alright?" Ron unravelled her from his chest, but pulled her towards him sideways by putting a protective arm around her shoulders. He leaned down, grabbed her bag, and carried it as she stumbled towards class.

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, despite the nauseatingly small amount of reviews that I got for my last chapter, the show must go on, eh?**

**Thanks to **TiffanyM** and **rubysunset **for your awesome support. It means a lot to me that you both continue to review!**

**To everyone else who isn't reviewing, … review. NOOOWWWWWWW. Like, duh.**

**It's kind of weird that I'll probably never meet any of the people who have read my story, or maybe I have met you already … and will never know. Oh well. I'll be sure to see y'all in hell. Hell, that's right. That's where all the wicked parties would be!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while … this story may continue to be neglected unless I suddenly get an outpouring of support. I'm currently working on a story involving Snape and Lily with **Senney**, but I'll be sure to try to update this story too.**

**And the curtains open.**

HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW

Herbology flashed by in a blur. After being splashed with blue pus from a random, carnivorous plant that Professor Sprout decided to spring on the unknowing Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, class had been dismissed half an hour early to go wash the pus out of hair, ears, eyes, noses, and other random bodyparts. Rumour has it that the pus also had the annoying tendency to stain blue. For a whole week.

Back in the Gryffindor girl's dorm, Hermione was frantically scrubbing at her face as Parvati and Lavender lounged on their beds, reading the latest Witch Weekly.

"ARGH!!!" Hermione washed her face in a flurry of soap and lather, "It's not coming off!"

"It came off of both of us, Hermione." Parvati droned, turning a page in her magazine, "Unless you have sulphur allergies, then you should be okay."

"Sulphur allergies?" Hermione said, turning around slowly to peer at Parvati from the bathroom door.

"Yeeeees." Parvati groaned, turned onto her back, and plopped a pillow beneath her head, "Weren't you there at the beginning of class when dear old Sprouty said that if you had sulphur allergies you weren't supposed to participate? It will stain your skin for a week."

"I was … held up." Hermione stared in annoyance at the blossoming blue stain striped across her left cheek, "So this … streak will stay on for a whole WEEK?"

Lavender left her perusal of a later edition of a teen magazine to glance up at Hermione for a couple seconds, "It doesn't look that bad. With proper make-up it could look sexy?"

"Sexy?" Hermione grimaced at her reflection, distorting her features.

Parvati sat up a bit straighter, and looked at Hermione, "Hey, Lav, you're right! With the right make-up, it could actually look cute. Like Austrialian Outback cute."

"Australian outback cute?" Hermione gaped at Parvati, dropping the towel she was holding.

"Yeah, you're right 'Vati!" Lavender dropped her magazine and nodded her head eagerly at Parvati, shaking her mane of shining blonde hair, "Like one of those girls with the messy buns. A la naturelle."

"A la naturelle?" Hermione's eyes widened even more until she flung her towel down, "Well, I do say that both of you have gone exactly mad. Since when were the words sexy, Australian outback cute, and A la naturelle used to describe a blue blotch on my face."

"Since now." Lavender said, turning to Parvati with an evil grin on her face, "You know what I'm thinking, 'Vati?"

"Oh no you don't." Hermione shook her head fiercely and started edging towards the door, her wand firmly in her hand, "No way."

"I think I might just comprehend what you are talking about, dear Lavender." Parvati nodded at Lavender, an equally evil glint reflecting in her chocolate eyes, "So what do you say Hermione?"

"Say what?"

"Are you up to a … hmm … how do we put this gently," Lavender grinned at Hermione.

"A MAKEOVER?"

Managing to dodge Lavender's and Parvati's hurling bodies, Hermione evaded their arms and flailing limbs, ducking stray grasping fingers and claws until she was safely out of the room, panting like a dog who just ran a marathon. Sprinting to the common room, Hermione spotted Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess in a corner, and promptly tossed their chessboard off the table, crawled under Harry's chair, propped the chessboard in front of Harry's chair, and hid.

" 'Mione!" Ron scowled, peering down at her from his sitting position, "Was that really necessary? I was nearly beating bloody Harry Potter!"

Harry glared at Ron, then looked between his legs at Hermione, "Yes, seriously Hermione. Was there really any need for that? And for the record, he was not beating me!"

"Makeover!" Hermione gasped for air, leaning against one of Harry's chair's legs, "I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here!"

"HERMIONE!" Two loud voices echoed down from the girl's rooms as Parvati and Lavender appeared in the doorway, "We know you're here!"

"Not here, not here, not here!" Hermione mumbled fervently, kicking Harry's leg, causing him to squeal very girlishly, "Act subtle!"

Lavender spotted Ron from across the room and waved her fingers girlishly towards him. Ron repeated the gesture. Except in a totally manly way. Let's just say … Hermione was definitely barfing on Harry's shoes. "Ronniekins," Lavender purred as she neared Ron, "Have you seen Hermione around here?"

Ron's face turned red, "Uh nope. Definitely not. Harry, my man?"

Harry shook his head adamantly, "Never even heard of the name. Hermione? Sounds relatively strange. OOUCH (Hermione kicked him from under the table)"

Parvati frowned, perusing the room, "Well she's obviously hasn't left the common room, because the Fat Lady hasn't been opened."

The tips of Ron's ears turned a definite shade of hot pink, "Well we'll help you look for her then!" Standing up, he roared, "HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" (which made a bunch of third-year girls pee their pants from fear), lifted up a vase, looked under it, turned to Lavender, grinned, and promptly declared, "I can safely say she was not hiding underneath this vase."

"UGH." Lavender rolled her eyes at Ron's antics, "Duh. Like, seriously. Who would hide under a vase!"

(**A/N: **Cue in Colin Creevey peeking out from underneath a vase).

Parvati pursed her lips, "Well, back to the subject. We need to find Hermione. She needs a makeover!"

Harry frowned at the two girls, "Why does Hermione need a makeover?"

"Yeah," Ronald said, "It's not like she's ugly or anything. I think she looks fine the way she does, actually."

Hermione looked up at Ron between Harry's legs. Ron happened to glance down between Harry's legs, and held her glance for a few seconds, before returning to Lavender.

(**A/N: I can safely say that was the weirdest two sentences I have ever written that actually make sense.)**

"Well, we were going," Lavender sighed, looking down at her nails, "I repeat, GOING, to turn her into an Austrialian outback kind of cute sexy A la naturelle girl, but seeing as how she doesn't want to be found, I guess not."

"Her loss." Parvati mirrored Lavender's image, then started walking back upstairs, "Come on Lav. We need to start on that divination project anyways."

"Right." Lavender perked up, then turned to Ron, kissing him on the cheek, "Call us down if you find her, okay?"

"Sure." Ron grinned deviously at Lavender before bending down and giving her a proper snog (and chancing a look at Hermione, who avoided his eyes), "Come down if you want to cuddle, alright?"

"Fo'sure, Ronniekins." Lavender smiled sweetly at him, then pranced after Parvati through the dormitory entrance.

Ron sank down into his plush chair, and grinned across at Harry, "So, 'Mione, can we have the chessboard back? You are free to escape from Harry's legs now, unless you are feeling comfortable down there."

Hermione made retching sounds as she crawled out from under the chair, dislodging the chess board, "In your wildest dreams, Ronald. In your wildest dreams."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating this in a while … over the past 2 weeks my school has piled on wayyy too much homework for one given human being, and along with school projects, the semi was last week (which caused massive panic of my friends and I as we desperately searched for a dress and the perfect shoes to make our feet have bruising seizures on the dance floor).**

**I know, I know, I hate excuses.**

**Anyways, I give my props (hahahahahahahaha. Props.) to **TiffanyM, rubysunset, maraudersrox **and** butterfly100 **for being cool enough to respond. Because you all are super cool.**

**This chapter is a bit short, I know, I'm sorry, but I'll definitely work on it for the next one. Please enjoy! There's a slight cliffhanger at the end.**

**I've decided to start on a new FORMAT for this story! I know! Exciting! Before each chapter, I'll have a fantastically irrelevant (or maybe, sometimes, I'll even make it relevant) quote. I know. Be excited. C'est la vie.**

* * *

_"Are you ready to cut off your head and place your foot on it? If so, come; Love awaits you! Love is not grown in a garden, nor sold in the marketplace; whether you are a king or a servant, the price is your head, and nothing less. Yes, the cost of the elixir of love is your head! Do you hesitate? 0 miser, It is cheap at that price!"_

- Abu Hamid Al-Ghazzali

* * *

So, after promptly climbing out from underneath of the Boy-Who-Lived's chair, Hermione Granger instantaneously plopped herself into a cushion, pulled out her Transfiguration homework, and got straight to work. 

She was, Hermione Granger, after all.

"'Mioneeeeeeee", Ron whined at her as he noticed her curled up position on the chair, "I don't get the Troll Wars."

"Ron, how can you not get the troll wars." Harry guffawed at him, Ron scowling at him in the process, "They were freaking trolls. They bashed each other. Duh."

"Whatever." Ron said, turning to Hermione, "I still don't get it."

"Ronald, honestly!" Hermione turned to him, "I'm not going to do your essay for you!"

"I never said you had to," He darkly slouched in his seat, "You could just explain it to me."

"Alright, alright, fine." Hermione uncurled herself, and peered over Ron's shoulder at his parchment.

**The Troll Wars were an important historical event. **

"In TWO HOURS you have managed to write one SENTENCE?" She said, her mouth gaping, "How is that even POSSIBLE?"

"Well, I got sidetracked with Harry's exploding snap game, then I was up for some wizarding chess. Hey, Mione, want to play wizarding chess?" Ron grinned up at him, his hair falling over his bespeckled face.

"Harry, how much have you done?" Hermione grabbed the paper out of Harry's hand, causing him to spill ink all over the remaining part of his parchment.

"Aww, Mione, that'll take me forever to get out!" Harry groaned under his breath.

"You are a wizard Harry. You could just scourgify it." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and perused the paper.

_The Troll Wars were an important historical event. _

"Oh my merlin." Hermione threw her hands up in the air, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"HEY!" Harry yelped, "I resent that!"

"I would resent that as well, my dear Boy-Who-Lived," Ron turned to Harry, seething, "But I'm such an idiot that I don't even know what resent means, right HERMIONE?"

"Ronald! I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Hermione folded her arms over her chest and stared at him, "How dare you think that I insinuated that?"

Ron stood up slowly as the commons room fell silent and watched the two most explosive people battle it out. It was a daily occurrence.

"YOU insinuated it, my dear HERMIONE." Ron whispered at her through his teeth, obviously biting his tongue. He grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes, "YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT, NOT the other way around."

"IT WAS this amazing thing called an EXAGGERATION, my DEAR RONALD." Hermione yanked herself out of his grasp, and poked him in the chest, backing him up against the table where Harry was sitting, "AND YOU KNOW IT."

"Now, uh, you two?" Harry grinned sheepishly at them both, "Uh, maybe you could tone it down?"

"TONE IT DOWN?" Ron roared at Harry, nearly blasting his head off in the process, "SHE'S THE ONE WHO TONED IT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Harry frowned at Ron, "Seriously Ron, you need anger management."

"What's that smell?" Hermione sniffed the air, turning away from the reddened Ron, "Ronald, what's that smell?"

"What are you TALKING about?" Ronald cried at her, exasperated, "Have you gone psycho?"

"No, I have not." Hermione glared at him, then covered her nose and started coughing, holding the edge of her chair for support.

"Mione?" Ron rushed over to her as she started to collapse, "Hermione?"

Harry sniffed the air as he stood beside Ron, "Oh yeah. That does smell like rotten eggs."

"Oh fuck." Ron's eyes widened, then he turned to the rest of the common room and roared, "WHO THE BLOODY HELL BROUGHT SULFUR IN HERE?"

It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

For once in their lives, the entire common room full of Gryffindors realized exactly why Ronald Weasley was the best friend of Harry Potter.

Parvati dropped her pencil in the corner and the whole room startled.

"I ASKED YOU," Ron roared again, "WHO HAS SULFUR IN HERE?"

From her position beside Ron, Hermione's eyes began to roll back, and he caught her as she struggled to stand up.

Harry pulled out his wand along with Ron, and leviated the entire common room full of Gryffindor so that they were all suspended in the air, screaming nonetheless. His face was set in a grim frown.

"I'll ask you this once again, nicely, before I hex the entire lot of you" Ron eyed every Gryffindor menacingly, pulling his wand out of his pocket and holding Hermione up with his other hand, as they all quieted down, "WHO HAS SULFUR IN THIS ROOM?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all**

**I have an exceptionally good feeling about this chapter … I'm not sure why though. I just … feel good about it, you know? Even though I haven't yet wrote it yet, I know it'll be worth reading.**

**Thanks to **TiffanyM **and **butterfly100 **for … you guessed it! … being cool. Because you both are so cool you're cooler than an ICE-CUBE.**

**- Queen Nightingale**

* * *

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something _

I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time 

Finger Eleven, 'One Thing Correct'

* * *

They stood almost in stark contrast. It really was an amazing sight to see. 

Ronald Weasley, red-head extraordinaire, his face matching his flaming red hair, temper ablaze. His blue eyes were darkened with fury, and a touch of concern, as he clutched the petite bushy-haired brunette girl beside him. His mouth was a touch open, and his lips were a delicious colour of peachy-red. Freckles stood out on his pale skin, and his height made him tower over the rest of the people in the room. His body was decently well built, at least more than the boy standing beside him. As he stood straight up, clutching Hermione to his side, it was as if the world paused, tensing for his eventual words.

The Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who would later turn into the man who saved the wizarding world. So much rested on his hardened shoulders … so much more than any boy really should have to deal with. So much power in a young man; as he lazily dangled his wand from his hand, the entire room full of Gryffindors leviated above the ground saw the echo of power in his startling emerald green eyes, stuck-up black hair, and wiry frame.

And Hermione Granger, the girl who at this moment seemed to hold the world together. Her large brown eyes were slowly closing their lids, and her slumped body naturally seemed to mold to Ron's frame, as if made to fit there. Nobody could say that she was stunningly beautiful. She wasn't. But there was something so fragile about her – like a precocious butterfly with a torn wing.

"I do believe Ron asked you all a question." Harry drawled, raising his eyebrow slowly, "And I do believe that none of you would like to see both of us hex you all into oblivion."

Ron stayed silent, his face a cold mask. The Gryffindors had never seen him so … blatantly cold. It was as if anger just took over his body.

He shifted, and picked up Hermione in his arms bridal-style, her head resting slightly against his chest as she coughed again and rasped, trying to breathe.

"We don't know where the sulphur is coming from, Mister Weasley!" A first-year girl piped up noisily, "Could you please let us down, Mister Potter?"

"HARRY POTTER!" Ginny screamed from her position dangling in the air, causing floating heads to turn in her direction, "I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME DOWN, OR ELSE I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Harry's face blanched, as he realized that he had levitated his girlfriend, in a dress, nonetheless, about 5 feet in the air, "Uh, sorry about that Gin." With a flick of his wand, he slowly leviated her down, almost cringing.

"What about us?" Fred cried down at Harry, "I feel so insulted."

George nodded, "Very, very insulted."

Fred turned to George, everyone watching him move, "Hey, maybe the sulfur's in that box that we saw, remember?"

"WHAT BOX?" Ron roared, startling the room, advancing towards Fred and pointing the wand at his stomach from his position on the ground.

George looked down at Ron, "It was under that table where we usually play wizarding chess. It might be nothing though, Ron, don't freak out."

Hermione started coughing heavily again, and Ron looked at her with so much raw, unabashed worry and love that you would need to be completely dumb to not notice. He noticeably cradled her body closer to his, and returned his gaze up to George.

"Go get it for me."

Harry quickly leviated the whole room to the floor again, sticking his wand back into his back-pocket, and unconsciously grabbing Ginny's hand, causing her to purposefully not look in his direction as she clung onto his hand as if it was a lifesaver.

Fred and George quickly jumped down from their floating position in the air as the rest of the room ungracefully fell to the ground. Running to a table beside a window that overlooked the quidditch pitch, they pulled out a black box from underneath it. They opened it, and immediately, a foul stench filled the air.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron started coughing as the stench filled the air, "CLOSE IT, YOU WANKERS!"

From her position cuddled against Ron's chest, Hermione started hacking, and began falling out of Ron's arms. He grabbed her closer to him, and as her face contacted his shirt, Ron was certain he heard her cough out the words: "Don't swear, Ronald." before passing out.

The twins quickly closed the box, and shoved it back under the desk. Then they both turned whiter than ghosts.

"Uh, Harry?" Fred thrust a note at Harry, whose arm was slung over Ginny's shoulder as she also began coughing into his chest, "This was in the box."

Harry cocked his head at Ron, who immediately followed him out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Good idea, Harry." Ron nodded at him, as he visibly calmed down outside the room, (although he still hugged Hermione like she was going to escape at any minute), "We need to get Hermione to Mme. Pomfrey."

He instantly began sprinting down the hallway, followed by Harry, who was attempting to read the note as they ran. Understandably, they got a couple odd looks from random students walking in the hallway, and more than a couple first-years passed out from watching them both run.

"FORGET MME. POMFREY!" Harry yelled at Ron, who looked back, and saw the boy had gone almost completely pale, "WE HAVE TO GET TO DUMBLEDORE!"

In an all out sprint now, the boys raced through the hallways, jumping over some students in their haste to reach the headmaster's office. All the while, Ron was still holding Hermione (which was no small feat, seeing as she must have weighed about 100 lbs for her 5"4ish height **A/N: I forget. How tall did I say she was before?**) as he ran, although it appeared that he was carrying the weight of a rag doll, the way that he clutched her.

Reaching the gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's office, Harry pounded on it, and began kicking it as he screamed out: "BERTIE'S BOTTS, CHOCOLATE FROGS, LEMON - "

The door opened, and Dumbledore himself stepped out, his eyes lacklustre of any twinkle as he took in the sight before him. Ron, panting, leaning against the stone, holding Hermione, and Harry kicking the gargoyle (although he had stopped in mid-kick).

"Come in."


	14. Chapter 14

**1800 Enchanted Road**

**Mistletoe, Canada**

**Dear You,**

**I was absolutely ecstatic after learning about how many people read my latest chapter! Thanks for the support! I really appreciate it … especially to **TiffanyM, butterfly100, Bobcatgurlly, **and **DHlover99. **I totally agree with what you were saying – they all are pretty nice people, especially to review! Why don't you review anymore? I'm totally hurt … haha, I'm joking, but seeing as how it's you, I'm sure you figured that out.**

**Woah! Did you hear about Ron and Harry? I know. They were so gosh darn hot when they ran through the hallway. I would just die to even touch one of them!**

**Now, about the summer rain issue. I know that you're seriously blue, but get up and be yellow, because seriously – one kiss in the summer rain doesn't mean that contemplation is the course of your life for the next 10 years. I know (s)he hurt you. I know you're hurt. But you're so fucking beautiful, I hate to see you so damn sad. **

**That's who I think I'll dedicate this chapter to. You're my inspiration.**

**XOXO,**

**Queen Nightingale.**

**PS**

**The song that goes with this chapter Icebox by Omarion**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. I'm just playing in her castle before I get up the courage and smarts to make my own a reality.**

**Dedicated: To all the people who were ever hurt in love. I know. You all tried so fucking hard.**

**HGRWHGRWHGRW**

* * *

_There is always some madness in love. _

_But there is also always some reason in madness._

_- Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Following Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and the semi-conscious Hermione entered his office. 

"I expect that you have just received the note, dear Harry?" Dumbledore sat down, sighing, in his chair, motioning for the others to follow suit.

Sinking into the plush, Harry nodded, pale as a ghost.

"Show it to Ron, Harry." Dumbledore nodded at Harry, who silently passed it to Ron, who then grasped it out of his hand and read it quickly, all colour going to his face as he did.

"Holy fucking Merlin's balls." Ron swore as his eyes widened, "Holy bloody crap."

"Ron!" Hermione murmured sharply, twisting in his arms to poke him, in her semi-conscious state, "Dumbledore's here!"

"I think that at a time like this, Miss Granger, it would be necessary for Mr. Weasley to swear." Dumbledore looked indulgently at her.

Ron finished reading, and placed the paper in front of Dumbledore. Hermione woke up in his arms, and made to take it, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Ron!" Hermione crossed her arms indignantly, staring up at him, "Why can't I read it? What is it? Why won't you tell me?"

Dumbledore looked at Ron, who stubbornly shook his head at him, "I will not have Mione reading that, Sir."

"And who are you to control me?" Hermione shrieked at him, trying to grab the paper (a difficult task seeing as how she was still decently weak), and promptly falling out of his arms ungracefully onto the floor. She got up, and stared furiously at Ron. "Well, who are you then, Ronald?"

"I JUST CARRIED YOU after you NEARLY DIED, and all you can do is SCREAM AT ME?" Ron turned to her, yelling, "DO YOU KNOW HOW UNGRACEOUS YOU ARE?"

Hermione fell silent, and stared wide-eyed at him.

"DO YOU KNOW, HERMIONE?" Ron glared at her and roared, "DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCKING HELL I REALLY AM?" He stood up and began to pace the room (as Harry turned even paler and Dumbledore eyed him under his fringe of hair), tousling his hair multiple times under the pressure, his ears matching his face.

"You're Ronald." Hermione told him quietly, the whole room falling eerily silent after Ron's shouting fit, "That's all. That's all you need to be."

A muscle in Ron's jaw twitched, and he then scooped Hermione up into a sudden hug, pressing her small body against his, relaxing.

Hermione pressed her body firmly against his, and hugged him with as much as she had in her to hug him with. Smelling his perfect musky cologne, she attempted to memorize this moment in her head forever.

"Why?" Hermione asked him, pulling away and staring into his ocean-blue eyes, ignoring Dumbledore and Harry, "Why can't I see it?"

Harry coughed suddenly and the two pulled away, a blush lightly tinting both of their cheeks.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione and softly informed her, "Ron and Harry will be gone from the school for a while, that's all."

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked, turning to Ron and thrusting herself up, "IS THIS TRUE? HARRY?" She turned to him, as tears ran down her face, "Why are you leaving?"

Dumbledore meekly said, "They have some unfinished business."

"So why am I NOT GOING WITH THEM?" Hermione screamed at Dumbledore, pounding her fists on the table, "Is it because of my sulfur allergy? I SWEAR, I'll get a potion or something!" She crumpled on the floor, and started crying, "Don't take my boys away from me, Professor. Don't take them away from me."

Ron went to help her up, but she pushed him away, getting up ungraciously on her own, a dark feature on her face.

"HOW DARE," Hermione yelled at Harry and Ron, pushing Ron away from her viciously, "You do this to me. I am NOT staying here while you to go fight evil You-Know-Who."

Ron pleaded with her, "Mione, this is for your own good. You need to stay here. It's not safe enough anymore."

"WAS IT SAFE WHEN I FACED THE THREE-HEADED DOG WITH YOU TWO IN YEAR 1?" Hermione screamed at him, but Ron wouldn't face down.

"IT'S WORSE THAN THAT, HERMIONE," Harry roared at her, and the entire room silented, not used to seeing Harry angry.

"HOW CAN IT BE WORSE THAN THAT?" Hermione seethed at him, "SHOW ME THE GODDAMN NOTE!"

Ron shook his head furiously at Dumbledore, "She is NOT seeing that."

"ARGGGHHHH!" Hermione screamed at all of the guys in the room, and the furniture around her began to shake with her pent-up magical energy. She ran out of Dumbledore's office and ran down the hallway, tears streaming down her face in her anger.

HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW

Angrily wiping her tears away, Hermione quickly walked outside to the Quidditch pitch where she sat on the top level and sobbed into her hands. The rain outside poured down her face, and thunder cracked from the sky.

"Mudblood?"

She raised her head to see Draco Malfoy sneering at her from his broom in the sky, "Did the world finally get to you? Did the Weasel dump you?"

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO CALL HIM THAT!" Hermione screamed at him, catching Malfoy off balance and nearly falling off of his broom.

"Well, well, well!" Draco grinned menacingly at her, "It seems that the Weasel DID dump you after all! Goyle! Crabbe! Pansy! Get over here!" He yelled to the wind.

Immediately three other darkly clad people on broomsticks flew beside Draco, and pulled out their wands.

"Looks like we might have a little fun today after all!" Draco sneered at Hermione, who defiantly pulled out her wand against them, her hand shaking slightly.

"Ooh, looky, looky here." A voice came from one of the dark figures (apparently Pansy). The Slytherins slowly came closer and closer to Hermione, but she refused to walk away from them, "The Mudblood is … sad?" Pansy drew a tear trail on her cheek to mock her.

"Get away from me." Hermione replied to her, her voice a bit more shaky than she would have liked.

"Or what? Yuck-yuck." One of the more heavy-set figures laughed stupidly at her (Hermione noted that it must be Goyle or Crabbe), "Little Mudblood isn't protected anymore by Potter or Weasley, ey Malfoy?"

Draco sneered again down at her, and took out a briefcase from under his robe, "Howabout we have a bit of batting practice, boys? Oh, and Pansy."

Pansy snickered to Draco, and pulled a bludger out of her coat, "I do say that that has to be one of your better ideas, Draco dear."

Panic flickered across Hermione's face, and she looked around frantically to look for Harry or Ron's figures on the field, but they apparently hadn't followed her.

"Oh yes, Mudblood." Goyle (or was it Crabbe?) menacingly flew towards her and giggled in a high-pitch.

Draco sneered down at her, as he flew above her head. Thunder crackled, and Hermione nearly lost her footing due to the pouring rain.

"Get ready for the game of your life."


	15. Chapter 15

**Helloooo **

**Ugh. I honestly should not be writing this right now, but whatever. I have 20 pages of notes I need to take for American history, a sheet on the most boringly dreadful chemistry problems ever invented for humans to solve, and wayyyy too much other work that one human should have to bear. And yet, I'm typing this up. I expect MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS.**

**Alright. I feel like writing a bio-type-thing for myself. Just because.**

**Sitting: In a swivel chair. Not swivelling. I feel so depressed. Who doesn't swivel in a swivel chair?**

**Eating: A banana.**

**Drinking: Nothing. I swurrr, my liver is going to die one day. I drink absolutely no water whatsoever.**

**Reading: My American History textbook. Dreadfully boring stuff. I mean, American history is pretty interesting, but after the civil war it gets a touch dull.**

**Feeling: Like a procrastinator. Which I am. This site is just the means by which I procrastinate.**

**OOOOHHH but there is still SUNSHINE left out there. Because of the fantastic reviews I got from: **

wasu, TiffanyM, Ashmee, butterfly100** and **DHlover99

**If I had the means, you all would be dressed in gold. You seriously have no idea how much reviewing means to an author. Or a … pre-author, in my case.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. Nor will I ever be one of her characters, as much as we all like to live the dream.**

**By the way, this story will have very little Hermione in it, but will focus on Draco. I'm developing sub-plots, see?**

**HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW**

* * *

_True love burns the brightest_

_But the brightest flames leave the deepest scars_

_- Anonymous_

* * *

"_I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love."_

_- Mother Teresa_

* * *

OOF.

Bludger in the stomach.

Nose.

Abdomen.

Run.

Slip.

Slide.

Screammmmmm.

Bludger.

Bludger.

Bludger.

…

Fall.

"And now what do you have to say to me, Mudblood?" Draco's face mocked Hermione as she dangled from one hand off of the Quidditch pitch, her wand left forgotten after falling 10 stories below, "Have you finally realized who is the superior race?"

Dragging herself back up, Hermione balanced precariously on the edge of the slippery stands.

"I will never bow down to you, Draco." She looked in his eyes, "I will never fear you either. For on the inside, you are still the boy who came to see me in the hospital after you accidentally threw me to the ground."

Draco's face visibly contorted, and he spun away on his broom from Hermione in his rage.

Suddenly, he noticed a small figure staring up at him from the ground, at the bottom of the quidditch pitches.

As he stared at the figure, the figure turned and ran away from him, visibly crying.

"GOYLE, CRABBE!" He barked at his two minions, who looked at him dumbly, "Make sure the mudblood doesn't escape. I'll be back."

And in a heartbeat, he was off, flying down towards the person who was sprinting away from him.

The

only

person

in the world

that mattered to him.

Flying up towards the figure, he slowly said, "Astoria."

The figure stopped and turned around to face him. Hovering above her on his broom, Draco dismounted, shaking raindrops out of his blond hair as he did.

He slowly pulled the cloak off of the person, revealing a girl some years younger than him, with wide doe-like eyes and dark hair. The rain poured around the duo as they stood in silence, close enough to hear the other's heart-beat. Draco's breath formed condensation as he bent his head over her, tying her cloak gently around her neck.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Astoria mumbled to him, pushing him away, and walking quickly from him, then turning back.

Draco just stood and watched her through the rain.

"You know, I never believed people when they said that you were a bully. You were always kind and caring to me." She turned towards him, her beautiful raven hair wet with raindrops.

"I always protected you when they said those things. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I'VE WORKED TO SAVE YOUR SOUL?" Astoria screamed at him, coming towards him, and pounding on his soaked chest in her rage.

Thunder boomed across the field, and the rain poured down hard.

Draco quickly grabbed her wrists and twisted her arms so that she was forced to be in his embrace. As she flailed her limbs, he merely wrapped his arms around her and listened, his heart breaking in two the whole time.

"I never understood why you always hung out with people like Pansy." Astoria sobbed into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, "I always protected you, Draco. I always did. Never once did I ever say one bad word about you. I was always the one protecting you Draco. Always. I never believed you were a bully, Draco. I ALWAYS PROTECTED YOU!"

She wrenched herself out of his embrace and stood in front of him, panting, holding her face in her hands as tears streamed out of her eyes.

Draco let his shoulders slump as he looked at the ground, and started walking away from her.

Astoria raised her head from her hands and watched him slowly place one foot in front of the other foot in front of the other foot in front of the next foot in front of the other foot in front of

"Where are you going?" She softly cried out to his turned back.

He didn't reply.

He wasn't worth her time. He might as well leave before he hurt her too.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED HERMIONE GRANGER!" Astoria screamed at him, backing away from him as soon as she realized what she said.

Draco turned back to face her, the rain making his face look almost blurry.

Astoria ran up to him and looked straight in his face.

"I FUCKING LOVED YOU." She wrung her hands and stared at the ground, "Draco, I fucking LOVED YOU!!!!!" She screamed at him, stomping her foot.

Draco stood there, stunned, in the rain. A lightning bolt flashed across the sky.

Astoria wiped the tears from her eyes childishly with her sleeve, sniffling as she did, "I knew you were going out with Pansy. I knew that you could never return my feelings. But I still did. I still FUCKING LOVED YOU, DRACO!"

She looked up at him, and the colour drained out of her face, "And I just told you, didn't I." She started crying with renewed action, and started stumbling away from him, drunken with her grief.

Thunder boomed.

Draco sprinted up before her, and he held her shoulders in his hands.

"What, did you just say?" Draco's voice was hoarse as he stared at the girl, "What did you say?"

"I said I loved you." Astoria hung her head and refused to look at him. Both were soaked with water and tears. Neither knew where the rain started and the skin began.

Draco held her chin, and tilted it so that she looked into his eyes, her eyelashes dotted with raindrops. Her hair was beautifully soaked with the rain, and her lips were red and plump. His beautiful, innocent Astoria.

Unconsciously, she licked her lips, and Draco could barely hold back a moan from his throat.

Time stopped.

Cupping her face in his hand, he kissed her.

Thunder boomed again.

Lightning flashed.

But the rain kept on falling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout les personnes.**

**Oh crap, I guess my French really isn't up to the status it used to be.**

**Alright, now the story … **

**I had SO MANY AWESOME REVIEWS! Seriously though. Awesome reviews guys … they really made my day.**

**Thanks to: **TiffanyM, Ashsmee, MudbloodAndProud, DHlover99, **and **Desiree.

**One of you guys had a question – why is Draco going with Astoria all of a random sudden? To tell you the honest truth, I have no idea haha. I know there ought to be the typical JKR story of Astoria being some pure-blood stiff-collared girl who was forced to marry Draco, but I like to imagine that they had some type of relationship before. I'm a hopeless romantic in that way, but I seriously love Draco's character too much to wish him unhappiness as was destined for him. And no, I think it's pretty obvious that Hermione/Draco is not going to happen in this story. But it's alright, I'm enjoying Hermione/Ron far too much to let them give up just let.**

**And thanks to Ashsmee who said that I was cool for not doing work and doing fanfiction instead! You guys all seriously rocked my world.**

**Qn.**

* * *

_ Love is everything it's cracked up to be…_

_It really is worth fighting for, _

_Being brave for, _

_Risking everything for._

_Erica Jong_

* * *

Hermione, Goyle and Crabbe simultaneously dropped their jaws to the bottom of the Quidditch field as they viewed Draco cupping Astoria's cheeks in his hands and kissing her like the world would end if he didn't ravage her right then and there in the pouring rain.

"Oh man," Crabbe murmured inconspicuously to Goyle, "Pansy's going to freak."

Goyle nodded dumbly and turned to Hermione, who was watching the motion picture unfolding in the rain below them.

"What do we do about her?" Goyle nodded his head in Hermione's direction, the latter being thoroughly engrossed in the romance unfolding below.

"Pansy will go bonkers." Crabbe stated dumbly again, staring down at Draco and the cloaked figure embracing in the rain.

Hermione shook her head out of her daze, and shook her drenched curly hair out, wringing it with her hands, still watching the soap opera below.

Thunder crackled in the air.

"Now, boys." She turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "Do you mind if I take a break from the physical punishment?"

"Uhhh," Crabbe turned to Goyle and shrugged, "I guess. Duhhhh … Until Draco or …" gulp "Pansy show up again."

"Now why exactly should I be going bonkers right now, Crabbe?" A petulant yet furious voice from behind her made Hermione jump and nearly slip off the bleachers for the second time that night.

"OH Hi Pansy." Goyle grinned nervously at her, and motioned around him, "Look at that lovely weather BEHIND YOU. Maybe you ought to turn it in tonight?"

"And why would that be, GOYLE?" Pansy bared her teeth, and Goyle automatically stepped back from the enraged witch, "Because my BOYFRIEND is shacking up with that little slut in the field?"

Goyle and Crabbe fell silent, and all Hermione heard was the pounding rain and thunder around them.

Pansy mounted onto her broom again, and mentioned for Goyle to hand Hermione his broom.

"Time for your punishment, dear Mudblood." Pansy's hair covered her face as she replied.

"But I can't fly!" Hermione blurted out before she could help it, covering her mouth as she realized what she just revealed.

"Even better then." Pansy grinned menacingly at her, and threw a bludger at her, causing Hermione to buckle over in pain, gasping, "Wouldn't want you to enjoy this game, now would we? Get on the broom, Mudblood."

HGRWHGRWHGRW

Back in Dumbledore's office, Ron politely excused himself from the discussion taking place between Harry and Dumbledore (not that he was an active part in the conversation anyways), and hurried down the hallway, back to the Gryffindor commons room.

"Ginny!", Ron called out as he stepped through the portrait hole.

The commons room fell silent as everyone turned fear-filled eyes towards Ron.

Right. Last time Ron was here, he did successfully manage to leviate the entire commons room.

"Alright people," Ron tried to grin pleasantly at them, "I know that you all might not be so ecstatic with me right now, but I had my reasons for leviating you all. I'm sorry. Please accept my apology." Edging towards the wall, he called out again, "GINNNYYY!"

Footsteps tromped down from the girl's dormitories, and Ginny poked her head out of the doors.

"Yes, Ronald?" She smiled at him, and the commons room dissolved into the usual talking hot-spot it was.

"Ginny," Ron strided over towards his little sister, "Do you know where Hermione might be?"

"No, I thought she was with you." Ginny frowned a bit, the corners of her mouth turning down with displeasure, "Did you two have a fight again?"

"Uh, you might be able to call it that." Ron laughed nervously, then focused back on her, "But do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Sorry Ron, I really have no idea. I was just upstairs with Chelsea in my grade like - "

A scream echoed around the commons room as Hermione crashed through the tower's windows, screaming like hell on a broomstick. Swerving past screaming students, she crashed through the next set of windows out into the open thundering rain, chased by a female figure and two bulky males on broomsticks clutching bludgers in their hands. If you blinked, you would have missed the moment and just seen the debris and chaos left behind the broomsticks.

"Oh fuck." Ron swore, grabbing the broomstick of Dean, who was hovering nearby.

"I EXPECT THAT BACK, RON!" Dean screamed at him as he mounted the broomstick, taking off into the thunder.

HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW

Hermione urged the broomstick to go faster as she clutched onto the slippery wet wood. Looking back, she saw Pansy throw bludgers aimed at her head.

"Don't look down. Don't look down." She chanted in her head, nonetheless glancing down and seeing how the Gryffindor tower was quickly dissolving into a pinprick. Swerving between thundercrowds, she could still hear Pansy's evil high-pitched giggling getting closer as the other girl sped up.

"MUDBLOOD!" Pansy shrieked over the thunder and pounding rain, "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

Hermione swore under her breath and her hands began to shake as she attempted to speed up even faster.

All of a sudden, she noticed a shock of red-hair flying beside her.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted across to her, his t-shirt and hair flowing in the breeze (**A/N: revealing a nice set of abs. However, I really shouldn't be talking about his abs in such a dreadfully dangerous situation. But they still are nice pecs. Slim but fit. That's my ron.)**

Hermione blinked twice in response, certain that she was hallucinating. Behind her, Pansy's giggles were getting closer.

Suddenly a gust of wind took over her broom, and all she could do was scream out his name as she plummeted, the rain buffering her face:

"RONNNNNNNNNNNNNN"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi!**

**Sorry for not updating quickly enough – between projects and March Break, my life actually took over for once. I was also experiencing one of the worst writer's blocks EVER, so if this chapter is a bit crappy, blame it on my brain. My last one also wasn't up to par, but hopefully this one will be ok.**

**One of you wanted more Draco (because he is super-duperly yummy XD), but I sorrily can't include him in this chapter (tear). Maybe next time I'll put a bit of his delicious pale locks into the story. Oh, and for all of your information, I never did finish my American History homework. My teacher was not too pleased with that, let me tell you. But you only live once anyways, right?**

**Dum-dum-dummmm.**

**BTW!!!!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON THE FIFTEENTH! So if/when you review, I expect muchos appreciation for my new-found age. I want many reviews. Yes, I'm spoiled. I admit it. OH I KNOW. You must give me a birthday review and a regular review. See? Reviews X 2. So good.**

**Thanks to: TiffanyM, DHlover99, Ashsmee, and MudbloodAndProud**

**I really enjoy reading all your reviews! Thanks for always sticking with reviewing! I honestly cannot thank each of you enough for sticking with me. It gives me great self-confidence to have reviewers. For all you people who aren't exactly reviewing, press that delicious little button down there. Press it. Presssss it. You know you want to.**

**xoxo q.n.**

* * *

_The best proof of love is trust._

_- The Joyce Brothers_

* * *

Hermione plummeted from the sky, screaming.

Ron seemed to pause for a minute as he, almost in slow-motion, saw her petite body fall from him.

Then, he reacted.

He quickly nose-dived, edging his broom on by bending his body closer and closer to the wood. The rain poured around him and obscured his vision, but he kept his eyes open and concentrated on the one person in the world who mattered to him.

Excluding Harry, and Ginny, and Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley, and Fred, and George, and Bill, and Charlie, etcetera. Oh. And Lavender.

"Score." Ron muttered under his breath as he whisked Hermione quickly in front of him on his broom.

"You know, Ronald," Hermione sniffed at him, panting, her small body causing electric shocks to move through his chest every time that she moved, "I was perfectly in control of the situation."

"Which was exactly why you were falling about 20 stories from the freaking Gryffindor Tower down off of a soaking wet broomstick, chased by a murderous Slytherin and her two cronies, screaming my name.", Ron replied, inadvertently hugging her closer as he tried to speed up his broom, "Mione, could you PLEASE for once in your life, not get in trouble as SOON as Harry and I leave you? And exactly WHY are we being chased by Pansy Parkinson?"

Hermione pulled her wet hair off her face, squinting at the torrents of rain that flooded the field around them.

"Well," She started off, slouching against Ron's firm and heaving chest, "Draco happened to find me very distraught on the field. I don't remember why. Why was I …"

Hermione stopped in mid-thought, and Ron glanced back at the approaching Slytherins, veering the broom as a bludger soared through the air, aiming directly at his head.

"RON!" Hermione turned her head around, and looked into his blue eyes. Her mouth puckered into a disgruntled frown, "WHAT WAS IN THAT NOTE?"

Ron scowled down at her, and turned his head to look back at Pansy. He gaped in surprise as Pansy sped up to be only a foot away from them, hurling bludgers at the pair. Edging himself closer onto the broom, he attempted to speed up, rolling his eyes at Hermione's chatter.

"Oh nooooo," Hermione's eyes widened, and she covered her face with her hands, "I just had a temper-tantrum in front of DUMBLEDORE."

"Mione," Ron muttered into Hermione's ear, pulling hair off of her face, "I need to you bend down as low as possible for me. Get right up against the broomstick okay?"

The feeling of his rough hands against her cheek sent shockwaves coursing through Hermione's body, and she nodded dumbly, hugging the broomstick as much as she could without arching her back. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt Ron lower his body, completely covering hers.

"Ron!", She said, nearly arching her back into his gut, "What in the world are you doing?"

Ron inadvertently sniffed her hair, and nearly died from the sweet … pure … plain … Hermione scent emitting from it. He nearly forgot about what he was doing until he heard Pansy's high-pitched cackle from behind them. A bludger soared past them, nearly taking off Ron's nose in the process.

"Mione," He whispered gently into her ear, "Trust me."

And suddenly, he shot down.

The broom raced in a nose-dive straight towards the ground, hurtling so fast that the rain-pellets felt as painful as sand on the duo's faces.

"oooohhhAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!", Hermione screamed, her hands gripping the slippery broom going white with terror.

HGRWHGRWHGRW

Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe stared down at the pair of Gryffindors, hovering 20 storeys above Gryffindor tower.

Pansy snickered to Goyle, "Are they insane?"

Crabbe turned on his broom and retorted, "No more than you, my dear."

As soon as the pair had turned into mere pinpricks, the trio of Slytherins watched, awestruck, as the redheaded Weasley boy executed a nosedive worthy of Victor Krum, pulling up right before they were destined to hit the ground. They could hear the whoops from the boy below as he clutched the Mudblood, and Pansy squinted in the rain in astonishment as he gave the three Slytherins the finger then carefully flew off into a low thundercloud.

Pansy stood there, her fists shaking from anger and rage.

"UGH!", She kicked out her legs and threw bludgers at the top of Gryffindor Tower.

"Duhhhh," Goyle snickered and turned to Pansy, "I think we just got pwned."

HGRWHGRWHGRW

"WOOOOOT!" Ron laughed and yelled into the rain, clutching Hermione as they soared from the ground, "THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!"

Hermione, on the other hand, was about as white as a ghost, and looked paler than a sheet of blank paper.

"Ronald WEASLEY!" She shrieked at him, batting her hands against his chest, "Are you MENTAL?"

"Rubbish, rubbish, rubbish!" Ron grinned crookedly down at her, clutching her small frame to his body. Right before Hermione, he gave the finger to the three awe-struck Slytherins, and edged the broom faster into a thundercloud, "You cannot SAY that that didn't feel amazing. Even when you were screaming, I bet a THOUSAND GALLEONS that you enjoyed a teensy-weensy piece of it. WOOOOOT!!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Mione, We're on top of the world!"

Usually Hermione would argue with him, but the pouring rain and her experiences from the day had taken a toll on her stubborn attitude.

Slicking her soaking hair back, and tying it back with a ribbon in her pocket, Hermione groaned and leaned against Ron.

There was silence for a couple minutes as the duo silently travelled on the broomstick after Ron calmed down.

Hermione's eyes popped open suddenly, and she turned her head to face Ron.

"Ron …" She said, looking into his blue blue eyes, and widening her own chocolate-dipped ones.

Suddenly she grabbed his waist and hugged him so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"Mione," Ron said, strangled, "I … can't … breathe …"

Letting go of him, she stared up into his eyes again. Ron looked up for a second and avoided hitting a tree.

"You saved my life." Hermione told Ron, breathlessly.

"I also nearly killed you later on, so I think you don't owe me anything.", He replied, giving her his infamous crooked grin, and rumpling his hair, placing his arms around her hesitantly and shakily over the broomstick.

Once again, he looked up just in time to veer off, nearly hitting another tree.

"Why …why … Ronald, how did you know? Why did you come after me?" Hermione leaned into Ron's chest. She figured that since he had risked his life to save her, she might as well take advantage of the moment.

Looking down at her head, Ron sighed, "Mione, for as how did I know, that was kind of obvious. You did come crashing through the Gryffindor Tower."

"Oh God. Let me forget that." Hermione buried her hands and face into his chest.

"As for why?" Ron replied, becoming serious. She was treading in dangerous waters, "Well, that's because I …"

"Yes?" Hermione dared to look up at him, breathless with anticipation.

"I …"

And then they hit a tree.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while – March Break has been quite hectic up until this point!**

**Anyways, thanks to: **DHlover99, TiffanyM, MudbloodandProud **and **Ashsmee **for reviewing! You guys are so darn interesting XD, and it sounds like you're all super-cool people. And, as you know, you all are … COOLER THAN ICE CUBES!**

**I know. It's lame now. But I'm far too tired to think up a cooler pun. Get it? Cooler? AHAHAHAHAHA. Haha. Ha. Ha. **

**One of you said you looked forwards to Wednesday. Do I usually update on Wednesday? Gosh, that's awesome. Oh darn. I think I just broke my Wednesday-updating chain.**

**Oh my gosh. I got the coolest gift ever for my birthday. WHICH NONE OF YOU SAID HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. But I'll get over it. I got an Irish Claddagh from my b****est friend! So awesome. If you don't know what it is, go on wikipedia right now. Now. Now. Now. **

**OH and for the person who wanted more of Draco (you know who you are), He'll be in the next chapter. Promise.**

… **Alright. So last time I was here, they hit a tree. Right.**

**Scene begins.**

* * *

_Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence._

_H. L. Mencken_

* * *

"Ughhhhhh.", Hermione groaned as she cradled her head in her hands, "What … what?"

"Fucking bloody asshole you damn bloody tree." Ron swore under his breath as he unwrapped himself from Hermione's body. To say that he was hurt more than Hermione would be an understatement – instinctively wrapping his body around hers, he hit the ground first.

"Ron? What?" Hermione turned to face his freckles, coming in dangerously close contact to his cheek. She pried herself off of him and unsteadily climbed to her feet, her flickering gaze noticing their broken broomstick lying on the ground and the tree with a dent in front of her.

Ron groaned again, clutching his ankle.

Hermione turned around to look at him, and instinctively gasped when she saw his bone protruding out from his ankle. The bloody mess was not for those of faint heart.

It was a wonder Hermione didn't faint.

"Oh merlin, Ron." Hermione quickly knelt down beside him and tenderly prodded his ankle, "What were you thinking?"

"What was I THINKING?" Ron began to roar, turning his blue eyes clouded with pain towards Hermione, "What was I THINKING?"

"Oh do shut up Ron, I'm not insulting you for your bravery." Hermione slapped his face lightly and Ron turned back to face the ground, wincing, "Now you're going to have to give me your wand and take off your top."

Ron's eyes bulged.

"Er, what, 'Mione?" He squinted at her as a torrent of rain barraged them, "I could have sworn you just told me to give you my wand." He instantly turned red from the connotation.

"Yes, doofus," Hermione sighed and knelt beside him, motioning for him to take off his top, "I lost mine and I need yours in order to fix this ankle of yours temporarily. Where are we anyways?"

"Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest." Ron clenched his fists and winced as she tightly wrapped his top around his ankle, instantly turning the cloth a dark shade of red, "But I never did really understand why it was called the Forbidden Forest. It was definitely never forbidden to us three."

"Give me your wand, Ronald." Hermione tightened the cloth binding his ankle and grabbed the wand from his pocket, "Alright, I'll get it myself."

"Well sorry, I am slightly incapacitated right now."

"Well don't be."

After mumbling a bit of mumbo-jumbo nonsense that Ron couldn't have understood for his life, Hermione stepped back and prodded his ankle. Instead of feeling the regular jolt of pain that he was accustomed to, all he felt was numbness.

"Alright," Hermione said, "I've stopped the bleeding and numbed the surrounding area. However, we've got to get you back to Hogwarts or else your ankle could be severely damaged."

"Bloody good work, 'Mione." Ron grinned at her, and attempted to stand up, then fell, "But do you mind helping me up?"

HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRW

"And exactly WHAT is the meaning of this noise and commotion?" Professor McGonagall barged into the Gryffindor common room, stopping and surveying the wreckage of glass, stunned students and a very very pissed-off Dean.

"He better give me back my broomstick in top condition," Dean muttered under his breath to Seamus, then winced as rain from outside doused his back.

"Dear merlin," McGonagall swore, her mouth open, "Exactly what happened?"

Instantly the students began shouting at the top of their lungs, each insisting on their own take of the story. Lavender was particularly in favour of the flying dragon one.

"ALL RIGHT! BE QUIET." McGonagall shrieked at all of the Gryffindors, who instantly fell silent, "Dean. You look quite unnerved. Tell me what happened."

"Well, all that I really saw was Hermione slamming through the windows, chased by three death eaters." Dean said, and nodded his head emphatically, "Then Ron grabbed my broomstick and took off after her."

"How romantic!" A first-year called out, then swooned to the ground.

Lavender pursed her lips, then stepped up to Dean, "I'm sure he took after her in a purely friendly manner. He is MY boyfriend, after all."

"Your boyfriend, for sure." Ginny made a face at Lavender's back and replied, "But does his heart belong to you?"

"How DARE you!" Lavender spun around to face Ginny, wand in her hand, "That was utterly rude!"

"But utterly true." Ginny retorted, her hands on her hips. Harry walked over to her and stood behind her, eying Lavender.

"Whatever." Lavender flounced back to Parvati.

With a swish of her wand, McGonagall quickly fixed the Gryffindor windows and re-arranged the furniture, disturbing the Weasley twins in the corner.

"Hey! Watch it, Minnie!" George (or was it Fred?) yelled out.

"Mr. Weasley, please do act more courteously." McGonagall said, then resumed her attention to the waiting Gryffindors, "If what Dean tells me is true, then we are all in grave danger. A search party will be sent out to find Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Hopefully they are not hurt. The portraits will all be on top-notch watch mode, and all of you must bring down your sleeping bags to the Great Hall, with any valuables that are necessary."

"As of now, Hogwarts is in lockdown."


	19. Author's Note

Dear everyone,

Dear everyone,

This is just a note – I won't be able to update for at least 2/3 weeks because of upcoming summatives or exams … I'm so sorry! But during the summer I'm sure this story will come to life again.

I appreciate everyone who reviewed, and I'll see you all in heaven. Or hell, for that matter.

Forever yours,

Queen Nightingale.


	20. Another Irritating Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry for my hiatus … I sort of didn't maybe couldn't shouldn't haven't updated since the end of school. But I'm back in black and at it, so this is just an author's note, even though they aren't 'technically' allowed. I'm wondering if anyone still reads this story or cares about it … if you do, could you leave a review saying that you'd like this story to continue? It would be lovely if you would! Thanks so much, and I hope you all had an amazingly hot summer! (Not that it's over yet.) If I get enough reviews and encouragement, then I'll continue for sure! (I just need to know where the story stands with readers.)

Love you!

I really appreciate any support that you send my way (even if my computer doesn't allow me to reply to all the reviews!)

XOXO,

Queen Nightingale.


End file.
